Full Moon Dream
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sakura baru saja ditinggal kekasihnya, saat sedang bergalau-galau ria di sebuah taman, ada sebuah kejadian menarik yang membuatnya melupakan kesedihan itu. / Terkadang, di bawah sinar bulan purnama, sesuatu yang mustahil pun bisa dengan ajaibnya terjadi / A comeback Fict / Ending Ambigu, Typo, Gaje, de el el / Tapi nggak SAD-ENDING kok :) / Enjoy Reading / Mind to Review?


Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a fantasy romance

.

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Cerita ini diadaptasi dari sebuah manga, sayangnya Shera lupa judulnya.  
Berdasarkan pengalaman Shera sebelumnya, Shera masih nggak kuat menghadapi FLAME,  
karenanya kalau nggak suka sama cerita ini plizz nggak usah diterusin aja yah. (u.u)  
Tapi Shera akan senang sekali kalau ada yang ngasih saran dan tetap ngedukung Shera**_

_**.**_

_**Alus ga jelas, ending ambigu, dan semua hal jelek lainnya. (Tapi insya Allah menghibur)**_

_**. **_

_**Ok sip, sekian aja dulu warning nggak jelas ini…**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

A comeback story.

One Shoot Fic.

.

.

* * *

"**Full Moon Dream"**

* * *

.

.

6 March 2014

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Malam itu…

Begitu indah, langit cerah dan bintang bertaburan. Siluet merah keperakan yang perlahan menghilang menyisakan sinar bulan di atas sana. Bulan terlihat membulat sempurna, kesempurnaannya melebihi keindahan bintang lain. Kalau kau mempelajari astronomi, bulan akan menjadi hal pertama yang disebut ketika seseorang menanyakan benda langit paling indah.

Saat itulah… mereka memulai sebuah cerita.

"Huahh~"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda—yang sangat mencolok—terlihat menghela nafas panjangnya sambil bersandar di sebuah bangku taman. Kesunyian yang menemaninya tak membuatnya tergoda untuk meningalkan tempat itu. Di sampingnya terlihat buku-buku catatan yang berserakan.

Permata emerald yang menghiasi bola matanya, terlihat sayu sambil menunduk. Teringat dirinya akan kenangan masa lalu.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Tak terlalu pintar, tak juga bodoh. Tak terlalu cantik, tapi juga tak jelek. Tak terlalu populer, tapi juga tak kuper. Yah…biasa saja. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berat lagi untuknya. Sejak minggu lalu, ia dicampakkan oleh pacarnya.

Sakura menegadah ke langit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, karena kalau ia tak melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan lagi. Lengannya diangkat, dan dibuat untuk menutupi matanya. Mencoba menyumpal saluran keluarnya air mata itu.

"Uhh~"

Sudah cukup, pernah sekali ia curhat pada Ino tentang kejadian ini, dan Ino mengatakan kalau jadi wanita itu, jangan gampang dibuat nangis oleh kaum lelaki. Sakura bukan orang yang mudah melupakan, tapi ia mungkin terlalu polos untuk bisa dengan mudah mencintai seseorang.

"Miaw~"

Kaget, Sakura melirik ke bawah kursi tempatnya singgah. Ia melihat seekor kucing hitam yang menatapnya. Seketika Sakura menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum pada kucing itu. Perlahan Sakura turun dari duduknya dan berjongkok di hadapan sang kucing.

"Kucing manis~" pujinya sambil membelai lembut kepala kucing hitam itu. "Wah, bulumu lembut sekali."

"Miaw~"

Sang kucing menggeliyat manja pada tangan Sakura, gadis itu kini mengeluarkan sisa bekalnya dari saku dan memberikannya pada kucing itu. Dengan lahap sang kucing memakannya langsung dari tangan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau cukup lapar? Ha ha." entah mengapa, rasanya Sakura bisa sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran kucing hitam itu. "Sayang sekali _Kaasan_ tak akan mengijinkanku memeliharamu, karena ia sangat membenci binatang. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa, padahal aku suka binatang. Terutama kucing~"

"Miaw~" habis menyantap hidangannya, kucing itu mulai menjilati tangan mungil Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan kasarnya lidah sang kucing, menggelitik telapak tangannya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah tak memiliki makanan lagi untukmu. Pasti kau sangat lapar."

"Miaw~"

Perlahan sang kucing mendekat, ia menggeliyat di kaki Sakura. Pada dasarnya kucing memang makhluk yang manja, dan Sakura juga menyukai sisi manja itu. Ia sudah sering datang ke taman ini, dan sering pula ia menemui banyak kucing liar yang berkeliaran.

Tapi sepertinya ia lebih merasa tertarik dengan kucing satu ini. Apa lagi kalau diperhatikan, meskipun bulunya hitam, tapi kucing ini terlihat bersih dan terawat. Matanya sangat indah, kelam sekelam malam, tapi juga ada titik-titik keperakan seperti cahaya bulan.

"Miaw~"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat merasakan kucing hitam itu semakin menempel padanya. Bukan menempel seperti kucing pada umumnya, namun kucing itu lebih mengarah pada daerah pangkal paha Sakura yang terbuka karena ia sedang berjongkok.

"Ahh~! Ku—kucing~! Ahh!" Sakura mencoba menarik mundur sang kucing, namun sayang, ia malah terjungkal jatuh dan membuat kucing itu semakin mendekati titik sensitivnya yang tersembunyi.

"Tunggu~! Ahh~!"

Rona merah menjalari perlahan di pipinya, semakin banyak, dan membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna seperti tomat segar. Sakura memegangi tubuh kucing hitam itu. Ia baru sadar kalau ukuran kucing itu lebih besar dari kucing-kucing yang sering ditemuinya di taman ini.

Panic, takut, malu, itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Ia menengok ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada yang melihat dirinya sedang dijamah oleh seekor kucing jantan liar. Sakura mengempit kakinya, namun kucing itu masih cukup kecil untuk menyusup melalui sela kaki Sakura.

"Aaaahh~! Tidak!"

Yang benar saja, meskipun ia baru ditinggal oleh (mantan) kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti saking depresinya ia langsung berpindah haluan menjadi peminat kucing jantan kan? Sakura tak ingin merasa terangsang oleh SEEKOR KUCING, ok.

"Tunggu! Kubilang henti—"

_DHEG_

Ucapannya tertahan, melihat sebuah sosok yang mengejutkannya. Seorang pemuda tampan, dengan raut wajahnya yang datar menatapnya dan sepasang telinga kucing hitam di kepalanya. Posisinya benar-benar menggantikan kucing yang barusan 'menggerayanginya', lagipula…kemana kucing itu sekarang? Hilang.

Sungguh, ini tak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba Sakura dikerjai oleh S**** Trap dan bilang 'kena deh' ke kamera tersembunyi. Tapi ini nyata, real! Lihat saja, kaki pemuda itu napak kok di tanah. Rambutnya yang setengah panjang itu tergerai dihela angin yang berhembus. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Kau sia—aaaakh!" Sakura kembali dikagetkan oleh gerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu, tanpa basa-basi kepalanya menunduk menuju selangkangan Sakura. "Hey! Hentikan!"

_Pletak_

Keluar sudah pukulan maut dari pemegang kejuaraan karate ini. Membuat sang pemuda menunduk dengan posisinya yang mematung. Kesempatan inilah yang dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk merayap mundur perlahan—meskipun baginya sayang sekali juga memukul pemuda tampan.

Tapi ini masalah harga diri. Tentu saja tak boleh dibuang hanya karena keelokan wajah tampan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nadanya yang hati-hati.

Pemuda itu—masih dengan tatapan datarnya—memandang Sakura, pandangannya bahkan terlalu intens bagi sang empunya. Hm..apa ya sebutan pemuda dengan telinga kucing ini? _Catboy?_

Kembali sang pemuda mendekati Sakura, belum sempat Sakura mengelaknya, kini kakinya telah dicengkram. Sakura sungguh kaget saat dirinya ditarik paksa, dan bibirnya dieksploitasi. Ciuman yang tiba-tiba dan dipenuhi rasa ikan kering—karena kucing itu telah memakan bekal yang diberikannya.

"Emmngh~ emmph! Tung—emmph~"

Sakura mencoba memberontak, namun pemuda itu ternyata penuh dengan kejutan. Kini dengan lancang dimasukkannya lidah basah itu ke dalam mulut Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu membulatkan matanya, dan memejamkannya sedetik kemudian.

"Ahh~! Emngh~ mmm….mmmngh~!"

Tubuhnya semakin dihimpit oleh pemuda itu, Sakura merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Seakan pemuda itu mengisyaratkannya untuk melakukan _mating_.

Pikirannya kabur sudah, dan kini Sakura tak lagi memikirkan cara untuk menolak perlakuan kurang ajar dari pemuda asing itu. Ia bahkan semakin mabuk oleh perlakuan itu. Tangan yang besar dan lengket membelainya, mengelus kakinya dengan kehati-hatian. Seakan hasrat kehewananya muncul begitu saja.

"Fuah~ ahh… hah hah." Nafasnya terengah, saat pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya. Saling menatap menukar pesona masing-masing. "Kau…hah hah"

Sakura melirik leher pemuda itu, sebuah benda berwarna perak menggantung di lehernya. Samar-samar Sakura bisa melihat sebuah nama yang terukir di sana.

"Sa…suke? Itu namamu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah menggendong tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di atas bangku. Sakura sudah tak habis pikir lagi, bahkan saat pemuda itu akan menggaulinya, kenapa tak satupun pertanyaannya dijawab.

Sasuke—pemuda kucing itu—menunduk dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu bingung sejenak. Namun apa yang dilakukan Sasuke setelahnya, menjawab kebingungan itu. Pemuda itu menurunkan _hot pant_ hitam Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu berusaha setengah mati menolaknya.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke! Hentikan, kubilang!"

Bahkan bersama mantan kekasihnya pun ia hanya sampai taraf ciuman saja, kenapa pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya malah nekad melakukan hal yang lebih. Ah, tentu saja ini tak rasional. Bahkan melihat telinga kucing di kepala pemuda itu—yang bergerak-gerak kala Sasuke memulai aksinya—sudah cukup tak rasional.

Perlawanan Sakura kembali terlihat, dengan adanya gerakan dorong-mendorong olehnya ke pundak Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tak mengubrisnya, mungkinkah ini sudah memasuki masa kawin kucing? Yap, itu dia alasannya.

"Enghh~! Hah… aaaahhH~"

Sakura memekik kencang, merasakan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi daerah kewanitaannya di bawah sana. Kepalanya mendongak naik, menatap sinar bulan yang dengan malu-malu menjadi saksi perbuatan mereka.

Sasuke menjilati sudut selangkangan Sakura, _catboy_ itu mengigit-gigitinya dan membiarkan Sakura melekik merasakan taring Sasuke menusuknya. Noda kemerahan sudah tak bisa dihitung lagi jumlahnya, Sakura semakin kehilangan control akan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh…hah hah…ti…dak.. hah…Aaah~ AAaah~ hah hah."

Meskipun bibirnya terus menyerukan kata penolakan, tapi tubuhnya berkata lebih jujur. Bahkan kini tangan Sakura meremas-remas rambut raven Sasuke, terkadang ia mengelus telinga kucing pemuda itu karena penasaran. Sasuke semakin menikmati cairan bening yang mengalir membasahi cenala dalam Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari bawah sana. Dan ditangkap sempurna oleh Sasuke, dijilatinya sampai habis tak tersisa. Sakura menghela nafas, ia mencoba menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya yang hampir hilang.

"Hah…hah… ahh… ini sungguh tak lucu." gumamnya.

Sasuke menarik mundur kepalanya, ia menjilati tangannya yang basah, persis seperti kucing. Sakura hampir lupa kalau pemuda tampan itu adalah jelmaan kucing hitam barusan, kalau saja telinga kucing dikepalanya itu tersembunyi. Tak pernah sekalipun melintas di pikiran Sakura, bisa bercinta dengan seorang pemuda tampan.

Meskipun tampan, tapi bagaimanapun dia bukan manusia kan? Mungkinkah Sakura benar-benar sudah gila dan berhalusinasi sampai seperti ini? Tapi figure siapa yang diadaptasinya? Seingatnya, Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda semirip Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sasuke ah~" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

Masa bodoh sudah, kalau memang ini hanya imajinasinya, maka biar saja berlalu apa adanya. Toh ia juga sedang butuh sedikit hiburan untuk perasaannya yang kacau. Sasuke bangkit, Sakura segera melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke, memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

Kakinya diangkat, Sakura sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan-nekan bagian kewanitaannya. Pelukan itu dipererat, kepalanya ditenggelamkan di sudut pundak kokoh Sasuke.

"Aaakkkhhhhh~!" Sakura menahan pekikannya. "Sa…sakit~"

Air mata berlinang di pelupuknya, dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya. Membuat tetesan darah perawan Sakura membasahi tanah tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya gemetar merasakan perih menggerayangi selangkangannya.

Ia memangis, imajinasinya sungguh hebat sampai membuatnya bisa merasakan sakit itu. Sakura tersentak kaget, saat tak lama kemudian Sasuke segera menggerakan pinggangnya, membuat Sakura semakin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aaaakh! Tidak! Aaahhh…Sasuke sakit~ aahhh~"

Sakura terisak, ia meremas rambut Sasuke. Pemuda itu sepertinya tak tahu rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura, namun perlahan terlihat ia mendekatkan diri pada wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu menjilati pipi Sakura, menciuminya dengan kelembutan meskipun pinggangnya masih menggenjot Sakura.

"Aaahh…hah…ahhh~ hah hah" Sakura mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan tempo Sasuke.

'_Ah, sial. Jangan mentang-mentang kau tampan…'_

Kini Sasuke menatap langsung ke wajah Sakura, membuat sang gadis merah muda itu tersipu malu. Sungguh ukiran Tuhan yang sempurna, kini bergemul dengannya. Berdiri dan menciuminya. Mimpi yang tak masuk akal. Rasa sakit itu mulai teralihkan, saat Sasuke memberikannya sentuhan lembut.

'_Tapi ia memang tampan, huft!'_ tambahnya.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan mengulum puting Sakura yang mulai mengeras, menggigitinya hingga Sakura memekik saat taring Sasuke terasa menyakitinya. Pemuda itu berubah jadi penuh kelembutan. Seakan dipeluk oleh cahaya bulan dan suasana malam secara bersamaan.

"Aaahhh~ ahh… engh…ngh.. Sasuke…ahh~"

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dengan sekali sentakan dari Sasuke, Sakura mengalami klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Aaaaaakhhhhh~! Sasuuu…Ennmmmmmgh~!" Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di bangku, tenaganya habis sudah. "Hah hah hah…hah…engh… hah."

Sayang sekali, sepertinya pemuda kucing ini belum puas dengan permainan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, atau persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Sakura masih kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar bertanya, tapi ia mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan 'benda'nya, Sakura menghela nafas. Sudah mau ronde ke dua? Padahal belum ada 5 menit ia diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat, bahkan nafasnya saja masih memburu tak beraturan seperti ini.

"Sasuke…ahh…tidak..jangan lagi~"

Rengekan Sakura sudah tak mempan, sekarang malah Sakura curiga, mungkinkan ada yang salah dengan pendengaran _catboy_ satu ini? Kenapa sejak awal pertemuan mereka, tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh Sasuke. Ia mengetahui nama 'Sasuke' pun dari kalung di lehernya. Entah itu benar namanya atau tidak.

Tentu saja tak cukup hanya dengan masuk saja, Sasuke memulai aksinya lagi. Sambil memegangi pinggang Sakura, ia menggenjot gadis itu. Desahan Sakura sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, ini sudah yang kedua, tentu saja Sakura sudah tak memikirkan cara untuk menjaga imejnya.

"Enghh…hah… hah hah~ eengghhh Sasu~"

Tubuh Sakura bergoyang, menari di bulan purnama yang membulat. Saat Sasuke mulai mempercepat genjotannya, Sakura bisa merasakan perih di pinggang kanannya, ia bisa tahu kalau cakaran Sasuke mungkin sudah meninggalkan luka di sana.

"Aw~ hati-hati dengan cakarmu…aaahhH~"

Protes Sakura percuma, tugas Sakura hanya mendesah saja, karena Sasuke tak akan mungkin menanggapi satupun ucapan dari _partner_nya dalam _mating_. Entah kenapa.

Sambil mendesah, Sakura berpikir, apakah kucing jantan biasanya sangat liar kalau sudah memasuki masa kawin? Memang sih, ia pernah melihat proses _mating_ kucing, dimana si jantan akan menaiki betinanya, dan menyemprotkan sprema ke dalam tubuh si betina.

Tapi ini sudah bukan lagi di sebut _mating_, ini lebih cenderung seperti _sex_. Ah, ini memang SEX, Sakura.

"UUuuuuhh~ hahhh~ aaaahhhh~ hah hah~ enggg~"

Kursi tempat mereka melakukannya, ikut bergoyang karena kehebatan gerakan Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Bunyi decikan kejantanan Sasuke yang masuk dalam-dalam ke tubuh Sakura, memper-erotissuasana.

Kembali Sakura merasakan dirinya hampir mencapai kenikmatan. Ia menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan 'milik'nya dihimpit erat. Keduanya saling berpelukan, bersiap menyemprotkan benih cinta mereka.

"Sasu…AaaaaakkhhhH~!"

"Sakura~"

-ooOoo-

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya, kesilauan akan cahaya lampu taman yang tepat berada di atasnya. Kepalanya pusing, perlahan pandangannya yang buyar kembali normal. Gadis itu mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar, semua masih normal seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu… apa itu tadi?

"Mimpi kah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sakura melongo sejenak, ini sungguh membuatnya _blank_. Ia melihat jam, dan sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada _Kaasan_nya akan pulang jam 9. Bisa-bisa ia akan di D.O. dari kartu keluarga.

Sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan, Sakura masih kepikiran dengan mimpinya yang barusan. Mimpi itu…bisa dibilang indah atau buruk? Mimpi yang rasanya seperti _real_, sampai-sampai sekarang pun Sakura masih bisa merasakan perih di selangkangannya.

"Miaw~"

Sakura sudah bersiap akan pergi, dan saat mendengar sebuah suara kucing yang familiar di telinganya, ia langsung menoleh. Seekor kucing hitam jantan dengan warna mata seindah permata onyx duduk menatapnya. Sakura terpaku, kucing ini… Sasuke kah?

Ia menunduk, mendekati kucing itu dan mengelusnya, kemanjaan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Dan saat melihat adanya kalung nama 'Sasuke' di lehernya, membuat Sakura semakin yakin itu adalah kucing yang ada di mimpinya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau… apa aku bisa menemuimu bila suatu saat aku kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Miaw~"

Yah, setidaknya kucing ini lebih bisa bersuara dibandingkan _catboy_ yang pernah hadir di mimpinya. Oh, tunggu! Bukankah sebelum Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya, pemuda itu pernah menggumamkan namanya. Di saat klimaknya yang terakhir.

Sakura memberikan ucapan perpisahan pada kucing itu. Ia memutuskan bahwa kejadian yang diingatnya barusan itu adalah bagian dari bunga tidurnya. Meskipun sangat aneh sekali bisa memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil seperti itu.

Meskipun mustahil…

Tapi di bawah sinar bulan purnama, sesuatu yang mustahil terkadang bisa terjadi. Kemungkinannya memang hanya 1 : 1.000.000, bahkan mendekati 'tak mungkin'. Hanya saja, kalau keajaiban itu datang, mungkin kau tak akan menyadarinya.

"Ini aneh sekali… nanti aku akan menceritakannya kepada Ino."

Seperti Sakura yang kini tak sadar, bahwa saat rambut merah muda panjangnya ditiup angin, ada sebuah bercak kemerahan di tengkuknya. Tak lupa juga tiga garis luka di pinggang kanannya.

Sedetik saja Sakura lebih cepat membalikkan badannya, ia akan melihat sang kucing yang duduk manis mengantar kepergiannya. Sayang, kini kucing itu telah lenyap, pergi entah kemana dan mungkin tak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Mungkinkah…

Ia akan mendatangimu?

* * *

-**OWARI**-

* * *

Gomen kalo gaje~

Udah lama banget gak nyentuh Fic.

(T_T)

.

Shera masih proses penyembuhan luka dari serangan FLAME sih,

**Jadi plis jangan kasih flame dulu ya.**

Nanti kalo Shera udah lebih tegar dari sekarang aja… :D

.

Special thx untuk yang udah memberikan Shera motivasi baik dr FB, inbox, maupun reviews,

Shera ga akan lupa jasa itu.

.

Mind to Review?

.

See you next Fic.

Keep Trying My Best!

Shera Liuzaki


End file.
